mitchell_van_morganfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitchell Van Morgan/Gallery
Concept artwork Original design Mitchell Van Morgan(1998) concept artwork part 1.png Mitchell Van Morgan(1998) concept artwork part 2.png|A color sketch of Mitchell Van Morgan, moving closer to the finished product. Mitchell Van Morgan(1998) background sketch.png|The original background sketch of Mitchell Van Morgan. Super Mitchell concept artwork part 3.png|Mitchell's face sketch from Super Mitchell. Super Mitchell concept artwork part 1.png|The concept artwork of Super Mitchell. Super_Mitchell_concept_artwork_part_2.png|Mitchell Van Morgan Mitchell TV Show redesign Mitchell Van Morgan tv series character expression sheet (Mitchell Van Morgan).png|Mitchell's character expression sheet from Mitchell Van Morgan. Mitchell Van Morgan tv series character turnaround sheet (Mitchell Van Morgan).png|Mitchell Van Morgan: The Animated series Nickelodeon Project character model sheet of Mitchell Van Morgan. Mitchell.png|''Mitchell Van Morgan'' Artwork Games Mitchell Van Morgan(1998) background cover art.png|''Mitchell Van Morgan'' Mitchell_Van_Morgan_2_background_cover_art.png|''Mitchell Van Morgan 2'' Mitchell Golf background cover.png|''Mitchell Golf'' Mitchell Van Morgan 3 background cover art.png|''Mitchell Van Morgan 3'' Mitchell Van Morgan Legends background cover.png|''Mitchell Van Morgan Legends'' Mitchell Van Morgan Legends 2 background cover.png|''Mitchell Van Morgan Legends 2'' Mitchell Pinball Party characters (Mitchell).png|''Mitchell Pinball Party'' Mitchell Van Morgan (Mitchell Fighters).png|''Mitchell Fighters'' Mitchell Kart Power Drift - Mitchell.png|''Mitchell Kart: Power Drift'' Mitchell Hoops 5-on-5 PC background cover part 2.png|''Mitchell Hoops 5-on-5'' Mitchell Sports Mix character cover (Mitchell & Gavin).png|''Mitchell Sports Mix'' Mitchell_Van_Morgan_Battle_For_Raleighopolis_background.png|''Mitchell Van Morgan: Battle for Raleighopolis'' Mitchell Party Power Stone Rush Character profile & logo.png|''Mitchell Party: Power Stone Rush'' Mitchell_Van_Morgan_Grandslam_3_background_cover_(fixed).png|''Mitchell Van Morgan: Grandslam 3'' Super Mitchell Party Mitchell and the Mitchell Dice.png|''Super Mitchell Party'' Mitchell Van Morgan Art Assets DVD (2013) Artwork from Mitchell Van Morgan Art Assets DVD. Mitchell Van Morgan tv series character turnaround sheet (Mitchell Van Morgan).png Mitchell Van Morgan tv series character turnaround sheet (Mitchell Van Morgan - sideview).png Mitchell Van Morgan tv series character turnaround sheet (Mitchell Van Morgan - backview).png Mitchell Van Morgan tv series character turnaround sheet (Mitchell Van Morgan profile face).png Mitchell Van Morgan tv series character turnaround sheet (Mitchell Van Morgan pose - foldarms).png Mitchell Van Morgan tv series character turnaround sheet (Mitchell Van Morgan pose - thoughts).png Mitchell Van Morgan tv series character turnaround sheet (Mitchell Van Morgan - frontview).png Mitchell Van Morgan tv series character turnaround sheet (Mitchell Van Morgan profile sleepy).png Mitchell Van Morgan Art Assets DVD (Mitchell Van Morgan playing basketball).png Mitchell Van Morgan Art Assets DVD (Mitchell Van Morgan playing football).png Mitchell Van Morgan Art Assets DVD (Mitchell Van Morgan playing his guitar).png Mitchell Van Morgan Art Assets DVD (Mitchell Van Morgan painting a nickelodeon portrait).png Mitchell.png Nicktoons Attack of the Toybots Mitchell Gameplay and unlockable news (Poly).png Mitchell Van Morgan tv series character turnaround sheet (Mitchell Van Morgan modern - part 1).png Mitchell Van Morgan Art Assets DVD (Mitchell Van Morgan (2001-present part 1)).png Mitchell Van Morgan Art Assets DVD (Mitchell Van Morgan (2001-present part 2)).png The Mitchell Van Morgan Channel Artwork from The Mitchell Van Morgan Channel. Mitchell.png|''Mitchell Van Morgan'' Mitchell Channel (Mitchell part 1).png|''Mitchell Van Morgan'' Mitchell Channel (Mitchell part 2).png|''Mitchell Van Morgan'' Emblem Mitchell's emblem.png|Mitchell's emblem seen in most of the series. Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Games series flags (Mitchell).png|Mitchell's emblem seen in the Mitchell & Aang olymic series. Sprites Mitchell Van Morgan's sprite from Mitchell Van Morgan.png|''Mitchell Van Morgan'' Mitchell Van Morgan 16-bit sprite.png|''Super Mitchell'' Super Mitchell characters - Mitchell.png|''Super Mitchell'' Mitchell Van Morgan's nicktoons attack of the toybots ds i got this sprite animation part 1.png|Mitchell Van Morgan in the Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots DS version. Mitchell Van Morgan's Nicktoons Attack of the Toybots Nintendo DS sprite.png|''Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots (Nintendo DS version)'' Mitchell Hoops 5-on-5 character sprites (Mitchell Van Morgan).png|''Mitchell Hoops 5-on-5'' Mitchell Van Morgan's sprite from Mitchell's Pocket Adventures.png|''Mitchell's Pocket Adventures'' Character models Mitchell Van Morgan 7.png Mitchell_Van_Morgan_6.png Screenshots Miscellaneous Mitchell Van Morgan (Mitchell) part 1.png Mitchell Van Morgan character.png Mitchell's cover from his 20th birthday.png Category:Image galleries